Snow Cirlce and the Seven Squares
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: Once upon a time, a teacher gave a writing assignment. Each child in her grade three class was to write a story involving math. One little girl decided to retell the tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and years later post it to be laughed at.


_A/N: When I was in grade 3, my teacher gave our class a writing assignment where we each had to write a story, but it had to involve math somehow. This is what I came up with. This is not good writing, but meant to be laughed at. It is unedited, save for spelling mistakes. Thus, the structure is awful as is the grammar, but without those mistakes this tale would lose its magic. So, without further adue, I give you the new and improved version of the fairy tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves:_

* * *

**Snow Circle **

**and the **

**Seven Squares**

* * *

****

Once upon a time their was a queen whose name was Dede. She and her husband, King Ralphy, always wanted a child of their own. One sunny-snowy day, a beautiful daughter was born. The King and Queen called their daughter Snow Circle.

One day, Dede became very ill, and a few days later she died.

A few years later, when Snow Circle was fourteen years old, Ralphy got married to the evil triangle named Tringa. Tringa was jealous, because Snow Circle was more beautiful and fair than she herself. To hide that, Tringa made the little princess dress in rags and work all day long. But every day, Snow Circle was more and more beautiful, even under those rags.

One year after Snow Circle got her step-mother, Tringa got me. My name is Mirry. For twenty days, Tringa would stand in front of me and ask, "Mirror Mirry on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" and as long as I said, "You, oh Queen, are the fairest one of all," Snow Circle was safe. But one day, I said, "You are very pretty, but Snow Circle is more beautiful."

"WHAT," Tringa roared. "You've got to be crazy!" yelled Tringa again.

While this was going on, Snow Circle was jumping with her jumping rope, singing, "Two plus two is four, four plus four is eight, eight plus eight is sixteen, sixteen plus sixteen is thrity two, thirty two plus thrity two is sixty four..." and so on and so on. Ralphy was skipping with her. They were having a contest to see who could skip longer. As they were skipping, Tringa made a plan. She called Ralphy as if she was worried, but before she called him, she talked to her evil Black Guy (he was called the Black Guy because he was dressed in black and had a black mask) and told him that while she was talking to Ralphy to go sneak off with Snow Circle and kill her in the forest. But the Black Guy was a little generous.

Well, anyway, Tringa called Ralphy and told him a lie. She said that they only had five dollars, not even enough for one turkey. Then she said, "You must raise taxes and stop giving money to the poor."

Ralphy agreed, and the next day a poster went up. It looked like this: King Ralphy has raised taxes by twenty dollars.

Meanwhile, the Black Guy ran away with Snow Circle to the forest. Snow Circle was very, very scared and cried. The Black Guy was about to kill Snow Circle when the moon began to come out. The Black Guy suddenly dropped his sword. Suddenly he turned into a young, handsome prince.

"Who are you?" asked Snow Circle gently and quietly.

"I can't tell you," said the Prince. "Run away, or else your step-mother will kill me and you," he said.

"All right, I will," exclaimed Snow Circle, and with that, she ran away into the woods.

The Prince returned to the Queen. As he came back, Tringa said, "Well, Prince Cornelius, I am happy to see that you have listened to me. But now, I am giving you my offer again. You will be yourself night AND day if... you marry me!"

"I would never marry you," replied Prince Cornelius.

"Fine. Have it your way," Tringa yelled.

Meanwhile, Snow Circle found some leaves and branches and made a nice cozy bed. She slept all night and the next day she set off again. She found a nice little cottage. She went to it and knocked on the door. No answer. So she went in. It was very messy inside, so Snow Circle decided to clean up. After she cleaned up, she went up stairs to see what was there. She found seven little beds. Snow Circle laid down over three of the tiny beds because she was very tired.

Soon, the owners of the cottage came home. They were seven squares. They were amazed when they saw that the whole place was clean. They went upstairs to see what was up there and found Snow Circle sleeping in three of their beds.

Then Snow Circle woke up and saw the seven squares. She smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Snow Circle. Who are you?"

The squares answered: "Plus."

"Minus."

"Divided."

"Times."

"Geometry."

"Number."

Then, Plus said, "His name is Answer. He doesn't talk."

Snow Circle lived a happy life with the squares. But, back at the castle, Tringa found out that Snow Circle was still alive. I, of course, played no part in that, none at all, how could you even think that I would tell her such news? I am not to blame, no way, no, you can't prove anything. Anyway, moving on, she called her Black Guy again. "Well, Prince Cornelius, I see you have failed me in killing Snow Circle. I will give you another chance though. You will take this belt and put it on Snow Circle's waist, and tighten it so much that she won't be able to breath."

So, the Black Guy set out. When he got to the cottage, he put the belt onto Snow Circle and started to tighten it. As Snow Circle fell to the ground, the moon came out. The Black Guy turned into Prince Cornelius again. He picked up Snow Circle and said, "I love you." Then, Snow Circle came back to life and the two kissed.

Prince Cornelius and Snow Circle got married and lived happily ever after. As for Tringa, well, she was so mad that she ran away from the castle and was never seen again.

I like telling these stories, so heck, why am I stuck in this attic?!

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
